


Magic Fingers

by Gnomad



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Silly, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomad/pseuds/Gnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Xoan Ambassador decides to give Ivan the Apprentice a present from his home nation. Ivan's not sure if he's very appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> I know this isn't quite what you asked for, Nary, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thank you to my betas for the awesome review. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Ivan the Apprentice slumped in exhaustion as he walked down the castle halls toward his room. His oil bucket, filled with the dregs of today's truffle oil application, knocked between his calf and the stone floor, thumping a hollow beat in time with his tired thoughts. He hated this castle. He hated crappy tributes. He hated Mistress' mocking guard. He hated magic books. He hated pushy arachnids and too observant kitchen staff. And he hated succubi...slick, nubile succubi, with nothing to do during their confinement but indulge in each other's pleasures as he greased them up with fresh, glistening unguent... He _especially_ hated succubi.

Ivan looked down to see his cock jutting out like a divining rod that had just discovered gold. Great. And he'd used his last empty jar this morning after Mistress made a particularly entertaining example of a wayward centaur and a dim but well-endowed village girl.

He paused and contemplated going back down to the kitchens to retrieve more jars. The kitchen staff was starting to get suspicious of his constant presence and their missing glassware. He turned around in indecision when suddenly the door on his left flew open. Ivan stood wide eyed as an unknown hand reached out and wrenched him sideways into the adjoining room. His bucket clattered uselessly to the ground behind him. As quickly as he entered, his back hit the door he'd just flown through and a hard, lithe body pressed against him.

"Apprentice, my delightful love scabbard," Sandoval purred as he leaned further into Ivan, making it impossible for Ivan to see anything beyond the lavender hair that wafted across his face. He inhaled Sandoval's perfume (sandalwood, with a hint of—he tried to sniff subtly—bacon?) as they stood together, their faces close enough that he could see the tiny purple flecks in Sandoval's blue eyes and feel the silky brush of his mouche against his cheek. Sandoval shifted slightly and a hard cock pressed against Ivan's stomach.

Ivan sighed, blowing lavender hair back toward its smirking owner.

"Ambassador."

Sandoval made a frustrated noise but only pulled back a few inches to get a better look at Ivan.

"Please, dumpling, we've discussed this; call me _Sandoval_." Ivan let his gaze fall onto a long, pointy ear not too far out of his reach, and wondered if biting it would be taken as a sign of aggression or interest. It was so hard to tell around here.

"What do you want, Sandoval?"

"Your coy flirtations and constant vying for my affections must take its toll on your fragile mind and body," Sandoval replied, running two fingers up and down one of the horns on Ivan's hat. "I've come to bestow a gift on you. Something to soothe your delicate nerves and erase those premature lines from your face." Ivan frowned and brought a hand up to his cheek in search of said wrinkles.

"Yes, those!" Sandoval cried. Ivan scowled harder; his face felt as it always did. "But they will soon be a memory, my coquettish chalice, for I have brought you a gift that will ease your troubles." Sandoval smiled. He reminded Ivan of a small child who was about to present his parent with a freshly drawn and colored picture that bore no resemblance to the thing it was supposed to be.

"Um, thanks, but after your last _gift_ ," Ivan made air quotes with his fingers, "I'm not really interested in anything you have to offer."

"Water under the bridge, my voluptuous vessel. This is something you will enjoy having as much as I will enjoy giving." The hand that had been stroking his hat moved down to caress his cheek, his fingers teasing lightly at Ivan's beard.

"So far nothing you've offered has resulted in my enjoy—AAACK!" A streak of green shot out from behind Sandoval and grabbed Ivan around the waist. (A feat, given how close Sandoval had them pressed together.) A firm, muscular appendage wrapped around him and lifted him into the air, away from the door and further into the room. Ivan's cloak flipped over his head and his hat fell to the ground with a clang.

"Sandoval!" he yelled from beneath the cloak. "What the fuck is this?" More strong appendages wrapped securely around his legs and wrists.

"We call him Magic Fingers! He's the most renowned masseur in Xo!" Sandoval sounded far more pleased than the current situation called for, Ivan thought. "Don't worry, dewdrop, he will take good care of you. You'll be kneaded into a state of pliance, inside and out."

"What?" Ivan tried hard not to squawk as yet more of the creature's limbs surged around him and began tugging at his pants and tunic. "Tell him to put me down! Monster! Er, Magic Fingers! Put me down!"

Predictably, the creature ignored him. His belt was deftly removed and his pants button gave way with a _sprong_ as he tried to struggle out of the creature’s many armed grasp. He heard the button ricochet across the room and half hoped that it hit would Sandoval in the eye. Ivan felt another strong arm work its way up his tunic and, with a loud rip, he was freed from his cloak and shirt both. When the offending items dropped to the floor Ivan was at last able to see his "masseur."

Magic Fingers stood tall in the middle of the empty stone room. He bore strong resemblance to a large, green octopus, but unlike most octopods he'd met, this one wore a simple purple robe and a small, matching cap. His large yellow eyes sat low on his massive head, and Ivan thought they glimmered a bit in eagerness. The robe Magic Fingers wore had been modified to allow arm holes for each of his massive appendages, though there were an equal number that spilled out the bottom of the garment as well. Ivan tried to count them as he hung suspended in mid air, but couldn't keep track of the moving mass that was now busy wrapping itself around Ivan's person. Each limb slid smoothly against his bare skin, alternately contracting and releasing in a parody of massage.

"It's all part of the process," Sandoval assured from behind him, waving a hand delicately in the air. Ivan craned his head around to glare.

"What process? This is not relaxing!" Ivan turned again to command the tentacle monster to put him down, but before he had the chance a smaller feeler tentacle slithered its way up his inner thigh and wrapped itself firmly around Ivan's flaccid cock.

"Ahh—" The appendage undulated much like the others were doing with the rest of his body and his cock started to grow with the attention. The tip of the tentacle teased at his foreskin, slipping under and teasing the head with an expertise he wasn't sure tentacle monsters should have. His eyes closed in pleasure and heard Sandoval's pleased hum in the background.

Ivan moaned as the larger tentacles continued to wind around his body. He wanted to continue being angry with Sandoval and his dogged attentions, but it'd been so long since he'd been touched like this. He arched back into the limbs that held him close and wondered if the monster would really touch every inch of his skin. Ivan thrust his cock into the monster's teasing grip, needing more—more friction more purpose.

"Delightful, isn't it?" Sandoval asked, his voice closer than before. Ivan opened his eyes wide and saw that Sandoval had indeed moved closer. He bit his lip against the pleasure and tried to focus his mind on a retort, but two of the monster’s smaller appendages began rolling and playing with his balls.

"Ahhh—" was the only response he could muster. Sandoval watched them both, his face open and flush with excitement. The warmth Ivan saw in Sandoval's eyes gave him pause, but his thoughts were too jumbled to analyze it at that moment.

One tentacle moved to massage his perineum and circle his entrance with its blunt tip. Ivan groaned, unsure whether he was protesting or encouraging, but knowing for certain that he needed more of _something_. The monster took it as encouragement because the tip of the tentacle slipped into him a second later. The muscular appendage didn’t go very far, just massaged the tight muscles of his hole, stretching him and making him whine in frustration.

"Lube, I think," Sandoval's voice broke through the haze of Ivan's arousal. "Before you do any damage I’ll have to explain later." Sandoval's statement was phrased as a command, though his voice had taken on a breathy quality.

Ivan tried hard to focus on Sandoval, who now stood just a hair’s breadth from Ivan’s tentacle wrapped form. He had the wild thought that if he could just keep his eyes on Sandoval that he could keep himself from floating away. He moved to grab the ambassador's arm to anchor himself but was held tight by the monster.

Ivan felt the tentacle inside him withdraw and return a second later warmer and slicker than before. This time the tentacle didn’t tease him, but thrust its way in without preamble.

"Aaah!" Ivan panted, throwing his head back. The limbs around him squeezed painfully in response to his cry, but the pain helped him focus. Magic Fingers gave him a minute to get used to the new intrusion before the tentacle began to move. It thrust slowly at first, stretching him as he never had been before, and inching further in with each push. The tentacle wrapped around his still hard cock began to stroke with more purpose, its rhythm a firm counterpoint to the tentacle in his ass. Ivan whined and undulated as the pleasures ripped around his body, desperately needing more now but not wanting it to end.

He forced his eyes open to find Sandoval, but Sandoval wasn’t looking back at him. Instead, he stared at the place where the tentacle disappeared into Ivan, his mouth open, need written across his face. Ivan watched Sandoval watch him, fascinated by passion he saw, until the probing tentacle brushed his prostate.

"Fuck—" Ivan cried, his body alight with sensation. He began to push back in earnest to meet the thick limb that fucked him, trying over and over to stroke that spot inside him.

Sandoval reached up to stroke Ivan's hair, his eyes still focused on the place where he joined with the tentacle monster.

"You wouldn't believe how wanton you look," Sandoval murmured. "So raw, so...perfect." And suddenly it was all too much for Ivan. Sandoval's gaze flicked to Ivan's, and Ivan came with a cry as their eyes met.

The tentacle around his cock milked him for a moment longer and then withdrew. Ivan, though, continued to stare at Sandoval, sure looking away would break something he didn't yet want to break. He expected Sandoval to say something but instead he offered Ivan a sly, contented half smile.

Ivan didn’t understand how Sandoval could look so pleased when all he did was watch Ivan. He opened his mouth to ask when his come, which had landed on his stomach and across a few tentacles, merged together into a familiar, dreaded sight.

"I’M TELLING!"

The indignant scream startled Magic Fingers, who withdrew from Ivan with a squeal. Ivan gasped as the tentacle in his ass abruptly retreated and the ones holding him in the air vanished.

"Arrgh!" Ivan flailed without his supportive arms before landing in a heap on the stone floor. He flipped onto his stomach and made a grab for the cumsprite, but the ball of annoying ejaculate hopped out of reach and oozed under the closed door. Ivan banged his head against the stone.

"Ah, yes, I’d forgotten about your little friends." Sandoval commented, looking unconcerned by either the cumsprite or the fact that Ivan was now sprawled naked on the ground.

"Hush, now," he motioned to the masseur, "it’s gone." Ivan looked up to see the large monster standing with his mass of tentacles wrapped tightly around his robe. Typical, Ivan thought, and rolled his eyes. He reached for the closest piece of clothing, his cape, and threw it around himself as he sat up.

"Happy now?" Ivan asked, his goodwill toward Sandoval and his "gift" evaporating as quickly as it came.

Sandoval stood in silence for a moment before answering with a smile: "Indeed."

Behind him, the door slammed open. Ivan spun around to see Mistress with her breasts covered in come, looking unhappy to be disturbed. Ivan cowered in his cloak.

"Apprentice!" she yelled, stalking into the room, her thigh high boots snapping smartly against the stone. "Have I or have I not told you that you are forbidden from pleasuring yourself without my permission? Do you require more immediate, painful reminders of this particular rule?"

"Mistress, if I may..." Sandoval began, stepping forward in front of Ivan.

"Ah, Ambassador, I didn’t see you there," Mistress replied, her tone cool but bereft of her previous outrage.

"The Apprentice here was just helping me with a little diplomatic problem." Sandoval gestured to Magic Fingers and sighed dramatically. "You see, I have already lost a bet with the new Ambassador from Thuloo and my punishment, as it were, was to submit to the Ambassador’s attentions. Unfortunately, as enjoyable as those attentions would be," he paused to leer at the masseur cum Ambassador, "my back hasn't been up for much, ah, aerobic activity lately. Fortunately, the Apprentice here gladly offered to take my place."

"What!" Ivan yelled, his head frantically going back and forth between Sandoval and the betentacled ambassador. "You said he was a masseur!"

Mistress and Sandoval burst out in laughter at Ivan’s outrage and confusion, Mistress slapping her thigh and doubling over in delight. Ivan thought he even saw the mass of tentacles shaking in mirth. He breathed hard and stumbled to his feet, gathering his discarded clothing around him like a shield.

"Come, Ambassadors!" Mistress clapped, all smiles now. "There is a feast waiting for us in the Hall." Mistress turned and marched back out into the hallway, and Sandoval and the Thulooian Ambassador moved to follow her.

Ivan stood, clutching his clothes, face burning in impotent rage and embarrassment as he watched them go. He yelped when the monster squeezed his ass with a tentacle as he passed, causing another round of mocking laughter to start up in the hallway.

Sandoval paused, turning around in the hallway to look back at Ivan. Ivan stared, hoping to express all the anger and rage through his scowl. But Sandoval just returned the glare with that same soft smile and a lingering look of promise that he'd had before Mistress walked in on them, and Ivan was a confused as he was when the encounter began.

Once they’d gone, Ivan shuffled slowly out into the hallway. He suddenly felt all the aches and pains of the encounter and knew he'd likely have some interesting bruises tomorrow that would result in yet another round mocking from the guards. Well, he reflected, looking down at his half-naked body, at least now he didn’t have to go to the kitchens tonight.

 

\--Fin--

 _It's always so hard to know how much to tip in these situations._


End file.
